Tales of Rain and Iron
by The Rain Woman
Summary: This is a story about Gajeel and Juvia, and some events of their lives. Just a closer view of their friendship. It happens after the 7 year gap, but not in a specific context.
1. Chapter 1

They didn't live together, but it was very close to that, she would stay a few nights a week, he would ask her to stay.

–Is that mine? –He would ask, at the sight of her in a sweater obviously too big.

–Juvia was cold. –She would usually reply. –But Juvia will put it back in a minute. –She would add.

–You know you don't have to, silly.

It would be late at night, and she would be reading a book in his room, pretending not to be worried while Lily listened to her stories. He wasn't back yet. Even though he was him, she would always worry, because he said he would be back that night, that it was an easy mission.

Almost four in the morning, and she woke up at the loud sound of the door closing and something heavy falling on the ground.

–Are you drunk? –The answer was quite obvious though.

–The mission went wrong. I failed. –That was one of the very few things that would put him in such a state.

–You can tell Juvia about it in the morning, but for now, you stink.

She carried him to the bathroom, ignoring his complains about not needing a bath and that he could walk on his own.

She filled the tub with warm water, and undressed him patiently, he would still complain about not needing help. She put him in the tub, and washed his hair, that same hair she would usually braid and play with. She cleaned his wounds, and washed his teeth after drying him, he seemed to be half asleep, but still standing, kind of.

The room seemed so far away sometimes, and Pantherlily had gone to his own room, not being in the mood to deal with his partner like this.

She got him some underwear, and socks, in fear his feet would get cold despite the fact that he liked to sleep naked no matter the weather. She covered him with blankets, and made sure he was indeed asleep after leaving the room to see Lily.

–Stay. –His voice was hoarse.

–Juvia can come back tomorrow to see you. –She was still standing at the door.

–Please.

She sighed, and made her way to the empty side of the bed, taking off her shoes and nothing else since she was already wearing his pyjamas.

–Don't take up all the blankets, Juvia is cold too.

Once she had settled in the bed and had a fair portion of blankets, he spoke again, with a very sleepy voice, she wasn't sure he was completely aware of being speaking.

–You smell good.

–Well, it's good to know you think that, having such a sensitive nose. –She smiled, and played with his hair, thinking that hopefully neither of them would have nightmares that night.

–Make it rain for me.

–Make new pots for Juvia, you keep eating them, and the cutlery too.

–I'll make more tomorrow.

–It's a deal then.

And a few raindrops hit the window glass, lulling them to sleep with their soft sound. She would ask about the mission in the morning, she would remind him about the cutlery too, but for now, they would let the sound of rain wash away their thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up, blinking several times at the sunlight that insisted to make its way through the curtains, a headache that made him growl, and blurry memories about how he got home, and how he got to the bed. "What a nice way to wake up", he thought ironically, but the smell of coffee and toasts reminded him that he hadn't eaten in a few days, not that he would tell her that.

–Why don't you wear your own pyjamas? –Asked him on his way to the bathroom, his stomach grunting at the sight of food.

–Juvia likes yours, and you never wear them anyway.

Lily had gone out, he liked getting the groceries himself, it gave him the chance to understand more of this world and the people here. A glass of kiwi juice wasn't in the list he had, but his morning routine wouldn't be complete without one, so he made his way to the Guild, because only Mirajane knew exactly the way he liked it.

The Master saw him sitting alone at the bar, with a few bags and his glass of kiwi juice, and sat himself next to him.

–Is he back yet?

–Yes.

–Good, tell him to meet me later, please.

–Of course, Master.

And Makarov left, not telling him any details about a mission he had not been allowed to go, even though since he was here, he would go on every secret mission the master had given to Gajeel. Lily didn't ask anything either, he trusted Makarov's decisions.

– Thank you. –He said, with his mouth full of food and not looking at her from across the table.

Contrary to popular belief, sometimes he would say "Thank you", and "Please", those were some rare occasions though.

–What for?

–For taking care of Lily, and me.

–Juvia is sure Lily doesn't need to be taken care of, except during thunderstorms, but there hasn't been any while you were out. And as for you, well, you've taken care of Juvia before.

They finished breakfast in silence, and Juvia had to stop him from eating the plates once or twice, saying that that was not the proper way to wash the dishes, no matter how many new ones he could make later.

Lily was back, and Juvia changed back to her own clothes and left, saying she would go on a mission.

–Are you going alone?

–Yes! Juvia needs to pay the rent.

–Be careful. –There was no need to say that, he knew. She was one of the strongest mages he had ever known.

–Of course! You two be careful too! –And she headed off to the Guild.

There were many missions to choose from, and one of them caught her eye. An old lady from Oak Town needed help to find a painting that she had been stolen. The pay was enough for the rent of a month, and it would not take her more than a couple of days, so she thought this was the right one.

–Mirajane-san, Juvia would like to take this mission. –She handed her the flyer.

–A trip to your old town? Sure, just let me... –Mirajane took the mission book, and wrote a few things down. –Here, please be careful –Mirajane said and gave her the flyer back.

–Juvia will, thank you! –And in a moment, she was out of the Guild and walking towards her dorm to pack a few things.

An hour later she was at the train station, and she didn't have to wait too long for her train.

She woke up after a nap, she wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but she always did in the train, except if Gajeel was with her, then she would spend the trip worrying about him, despite his grumbles of "I'm not sick, I'm not like that idiot". They were about to get there, and the city didn't seem to have changed too much during the past seven years.

It took her 20 minutes to find the house. It was small, but it seemed very comfortable, and it had a lovely garden. She thought it was perfect for an old lady, and knocked at the door.

–Are you here for the mission? –Asked the old lady, putting on her glasses.

–Yes! This is Juvia, from Fairy Tail.

–I think I have heard that name before. Come in, and I will tell you the details.

The old lady had a cat, which decided he approved of Juvia's presence and sat himself on her lap, making it quite clear that he wanted to be petted by the stranger. The lady brought tea and cookies, and a small pot of milk for the cat, which reluctantly left his new seat.

–It was a painting from my mother, she is sitting on a chair and I am standing beside her. I am not sure why they would want that old thing, I do not think it was made by someone famous, although I cannot remember.

–Did you see them?

–No, but the door was broken and this living room was a mess, yet the only thing missing was the painting. And I am sure it was more than one person. There is a mage that lives a few houses away, who told me he had heard about several paintings being lost lately, and that it was probably one of those Dark Guilds. Can you recover it?

–Juvia will do her best! –She finished her tea and cookies, and left before the cat tried to sit on her again, otherwise she would spend the afternoon playing with him.

She walked around the city, asking a few questions, until she found out about a small Guild that hid near the forest, so she headed there.

It felt sort of strange, walking around a city she had lived in for so long, yet everything seemed so unfamiliar that she could be in a different city and not notice the difference.

In less than an hour, she wiped the whole Guild off, if they could be called a Guild, there were just a few of them, and none could be said to be a strong mage. She waited until a squad from the Rune Knights arrived, and left to return the painting to the old lady, letting them to do the rest.

It was starting to get late now, and she knocked at the old lady's door.

–Did you get it? –Said the lady and opened the door to let Juvia in.

–Yes, here it is. –And she handed her the painting, luckily undamaged.

The lady thanked her and put the painting back on its place over the chimney, as most paintings usually were. Then she paid Juvia, and asked her if she wanted to stay the night if there wasn't a train to her city. Juvia politely declined, but accepted some more cookies and tea (and petting the cat, not like she could decline this) before leaving.

The sun was setting when she got on the train, and she was sure she would take another nap. However, someone else had other plans.


	3. Chapter 3

–Have you seen the rain woman? –The light rain outside reminded him he had to ask Mirajane about Juvia, since he hadn't seen her in a few days.

–I heard she got back the same day she left on a mission a few days ago, but no one has seen her since then. –Said Mirajane, and after thinking some more she added. –Actually, she didn't give me her report on the mission, so I'm not sure how it went. Maybe you should go visit her and see how she is!

–Men are not allowed in Fairy Hills. –Erza appeared from who knows where, as she usually did.

–Oh, but Happy goes there all the time, doesn't he? –Mirajane smiled at her, that smile she gave when she knew she was winning.

–Well, indeed he does. –Erza admitted her defeat.

–So it would be fine for Lily to visit Juvia then!

–I guess you're right, but only Lily! –Erza grabbed another slice of cake and retreated to her usual table.

–Thank you, Mirajane. –Added Lily and left an empty glass of kiwi juice, as Gajeel and him left the building.

It didn't take them long to get there, since Lily insisted they should waste no time and he would carry his partner. When they got there, rain kept falling over them, slightly harder.

They found Juvia's window, and Lily tapped on it, while Gajeel waited in the rain, not bothering him in the least.

–Juvia, are you there? –But Lily knew she was, Gajeel could sense her smell.

But she didn't reply, not the second time, and not the third. So Lily flew to where his partner was and told him this.

–But she must be in there, her smell is everywhere, even in the rain. –And then he realized, this was not natural rain. –Lily, take me there.

–But Erza said...

–Well I don't care what that Titania said!

Lily grabbed him again, and took him to her window.

–Open the damn window, I know you're there, I can smell you from the other side of the damn town.

–Go away, please. –Her voice was very weak, like she was ill, or hadn't spoken in days and her body had forgotten how to do it.

–Like hell I'm going away, open the stupid window or I'll break in.

–Please, Gajeel, just leave Juvia alone. –On very rare occasions she wouldn't call him "Gajeel-kun", and this made nothing more than worry him.

So he decided to get in by himself. He took a look at the lock, shaped his finger like a key, and opened the window. They were surprised at what they saw, although "surprise" wasn't enough to describe it.

–You look like shit, what the hell happened?

–Please go. Erza or any of the girls could hear you. –Juvia said, not looking at him. She had dark circles under her eyes.

–I don't give a fuck! I'm not leaving until you tell me just what the hell happened to you.

–Stop yelling, Juvia's head hurts.

Gajeel sat on the bed, next to her, and looked at her more carefully than before. He noticed she was paler than usual, her skin looked dry, her eyes looked empty, and she had lost weight. He tried to stay calm, but it was hard to suppress the rage inside him. Whoever had done this, would pay with their life.

–Juvia, when was the last time you ate? –Asked Lily suddenly. He didn't usually intrude, but this time was an exception, and he had come to enjoy Juvia's presence.

–Juvia isn't sure what day is it. –She felt herself growing faint.

Lily frowned and tried to guess where the kitchen was. –I'll be back in a moment. –He said, and flew from the couch he had been sitting in.

–Juvia, please tell me what happened. –Gajeel took her hand, and noticed just how weak she was. He was even afraid to hurt her.

–Juvia is very tired, Gajeel-kun. –At this point, she was barely conscious, and it was getting worse.

–Lily, come back here, we're taking her home! –Gajeel yelled at his partner, and grabbed a bag. Lily came back, he had started to cook something, but agreed with Gajeel that it would be a better idea to take her with them than to leave her alone. Gajeel put some stuff she would need on the bag, like underwear and a toothbrush. Socks, he couldn't forget socks, her feet were always cold.

–Are you still awake? –Asked Gajeel.

–Huh? –She answered, kind of.

Gajeel dressed her as best as he could, and Lily changed into his battle form, that way it would be less risky to carry her.

And like that, they left, Gajeel running and Lily carrying an unconscious Juvia in his arms. The distance to his house had never seemed longer. He was truly scared, he had never seen her like that before, not even in her worst moments. The rain kept falling lightly over them.

Gajeel almost knocked the door down, and grabbed Juvia from Lily's arms to put her on his bed. She felt so light, like she was not even there, he felt she would melt from his arms at any moment.

He placed her in the bed that looked too large for her, and asked Lily to go get some herbs, something, he just wasn't sure, but something that could help her. And thus, Lily left.

She was still asleep, still no colour on her face, still like she was not even there.

* * *

><p><em>Hi there! So, I probably should have said this before, but english is not my first language, it's spanish. So, it's probable that I make a lot of grammar mistakes! Constructive criticism is, of course, welcome! And I hope you like it! I say as I bring the angst.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up, and he was holding her hand tight, half asleep in a chair that looked far from comfortable.

He jolted awake when he felt her moving. When had he fallen asleep?

–Are you hungry? –He asked, letting go of her hand.

–A little. –She didn't look at him. –Juvia is sorry.

–You can apologize later, now you're going to eat. And take a bath, you stink.

–Juvia is sorry. –She repeated, she didn't know what else to say.

–Lily isn't back yet, I wonder what happened to him. We still have food though; do you want to take a bath while I make some?

–Sure. –She tried to stand up, but she couldn't, and Gajeel caught her just before she fell to the floor.

–I'll take you to the bathroom, don't worry. –He was patient with her. She looked so frail, so light.

In that moment, Lily opened and closed the front door, carrying a bag with food supplies and medicine. It was still raining outside, but lighter than before, so flying back wasn't as hard.

–Juvia, how are you? –Asked the small Exceed after he left the bag in the kitchen.

–Juvia is better. –She gave him a weak smile.

–You liar. –Said Gajeel and carried her to the bathroom.

He sat her in a chair, started to fill the tub, and put some clean towels for her in the sink. The tub was full, and the water was steaming. He helped her with her clothes, looking with wide eyes just how much weight she had lost. He could see a lot of bones that weren't visible before. To think that in a week she could look like that.

–Gajeel. –She said before he left.

–What?

–Juvia is sorry.

–Just bathe already, you stink and I can't stand you looking like that. –He was still worried and scared for her.

He closed the door and went to the kitchen, where Lily had already started with dinner.

–How is she? –Asked Lily, concerned as well.

–Terrible. That idiot.

–She looks terrible indeed.

–I know, if she hasn't eaten since she left on that mission, it's been about a week. That idiot! –Gajeel slammed his fist on the table, biting his lower lip in frustration.

–Calm down, it won't do her any good if she hears you.

–I know. –He sighed, staring at the window, where heavier raindrops hit the glass.

Dinner was almost done, and Lily insisted on taking care of the rest, so Gajeel knocked on the bathroom's door.

There was a faint "come in" in response, only barely audible, even for him. She was already wrapped in a towel and sitting on a chair, although it seemed like it had been a lot of effort to get there, and when she tried to dry her hair, her arms wouldn't respond.

–Do you want me to do it? –He just couldn't stand seeing her so weak that she could barely use her arms.

–Juvia would like that, please. –And so she handed him the towel, and let him dry her hair.

He then helped her to put on some pyjamas, his pyjamas, of course. She usually looked ridiculous in such big clothes, but now it was even worse, and it was not funny anymore. He brushed her hair, like he had done so many times before. He remembered the first time he did that, she had cried because he had been too rough. He had only brushed his own hair before that. But then she brushed his, and her tiny hands had been so soft, that it was the first time in Gajeel's life that his hair had felt like that. She would braid his hair, and he had learned to braid hers too. No one had dared to make fun of them in Phantom Lord, because they knew that they were young, but they were already stronger than most of the guild.

–Juvia thinks she can stand on her own now. –She said when he finished.

–Well guess what, I don't think you can and I'm not going to let you do anything alone as long as you stay here. I don't want you to get hurt.

–Well, that... That sounds good too. –She smiled, and at that moment he feared the most, because she would always argue with him about being able to do everything on her own, even when she was sick.

–Lily is probably done with the food already, let's go. –He carried her again like a child, and she let him do so.

–If you and Lily-san cooked, Juvia should... Wash the dishes. –She coughed, and her whole body trembled in Gajeel's arms.

–Stop talking nonsense already. –He sat her in the bed again, and covered her with blankets. –You still don't have colour on your face.

He went to the kitchen, grabbed a tray, and put a couple of plates and glasses on it. He asked Lily if he was going to eat with them, but the Exceed said he had already eaten and that he was going to sleep, flying in the rain had been too much in her small form. So Gajeel went back to the bedroom, with food for Juvia and himself.

They sat in the bed together, and ate in silence. He wasn't really hungry, but she didn't like eating alone. The rain had almost stopped outside.

Juvia ate almost half of the food, and said she was full. He was about to scold her, but realized that after a week of not eating, it would be better if she didn't rush to finish a whole meal. So he took everything back to the kitchen.

–You're cold. –He said when he was back.

–Not really. –She answered while shivering slightly. He just gave her one of "those" looks.

–I'll give you more blankets. I'll just need one anyway since I'm using the couch.

–Won't you sleep with Juvia? –She asked with wide eyes.

–I figured that you would rest better if I wasn't here, but I can stay if you want to. –They usually shared the bed when she was here anyway.

–Yes, please stay.

–I'll help you go to the bathroom then.

–But Juvia doesn't have a toothbrush, and Juvia can't use yours.

–Don't worry, Lily and I grabbed some stuff from your house, let me go get it.

He found the bag where they had put her stuff, and grabbed the toothbrush and her slippers. Then he helped her to the bathroom, and waited outside until she was done. He then walked her back to the bed, and used the bathroom himself.

He would always sleep in shorts, despite the weather, so after a quick shower, he dried himself and put on some shorts. He saw her lying in the large bed, wearing oversized clothes, and thought about how small she was. He would not ask her about what had happened yet, she would tell him eventually, there would be time for that later.

He slipped under the blankets, after adding one more, and asked her if she needed anything else. She looked ready to sleep, and said she was fine.

He hugged her tight, and told her how much of an idiot she was, with a lump in his throat. She snuggled closer, and said goodnight in a whisper.

–Goodnight, Juvia. –The rain was lighter now.

_Hi guys! It's been a while! I just want to say thank you for the lovely reviews I've gotten so far! You're all so nice! I'll start school tomorrow so chances are that I'll update during weekends (or during the week, who knows). Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me! And as usual, reviews are welcome! Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5

Juvia woke up sweating. She'd had a nightmare, a terribly vivid one. Gajeel was asleep by her side, and she tried to keep as silent as she could, but she started to cry, and it got worse and worse until she was hyperventilating, her hands covering her mouth, her body trembling.

–What the... Hey, are you okay? –He woke up and saw her, and tried to hug her and ask her if she'd had a bad dream. She nodded and cried a bit harder.

–Juvia doesn't want to go back there! Juvia doesn't want to lose her magic! –She cried out, the memories still too real.

It took quite a while, and a lot of whispered encouraging words, but her breathe was slowing down, and the tears were stopping, but he still wouldn't let go of her, not until he was sure she felt better.

–Juvia is sorry for waking you up. –She said, looking down at her pillow.

–It's fine, I'm hungry. Do you want to eat something? –He smiled, but Juvia saw the worry in his eyes.

–Juvia would like that. Juvia wants to help with breakfast too. –She added, although she was certain that she would not be able to stand for too long yet, if at all.

–Or you can not do that. –Gajeel said, getting up and putting a t-shirt on.

He put water to boil, and found bread Lily had brought yesterday, along with some herbs he would use to make her tea. Apparently they would help her to recover sooner, he didn't really know much about that kind of stuff, but Lily did. He then heard a loud 'thud' from the bedroom, and rushed over, only to find Juvia on the floor, trying to get out of the room.

–Having fun down there?

–Juvia wanted to go to the bathroom, and walked a few steps, but then fell.

–I can see that. –He helped her up, and then carried her to the bathroom. –You could have called me, you know, I don't want you to break a bone doing something dumb.

–Juvia is sorry. –She knew he was probably tired of hearing her saying that, but she really wanted to start doing things on her own already, although she realized it was a bit too soon.

–Call me when you're done, I'll be in the kitchen.

–Juvia will. –She closed the door and he heard her coughing loudly. He grumbled but said nothing and went to the kitchen,

Breakfast was ready, and he had taken Juvia to bed again.

–What is this? –Asked Juvia when she smelled the tea.

–Lily brought some herbs, he said they'll help you. You should... –She cut him off with a curse, she had burnt her tongue. –...be careful, it's hot.

She looked at him like she was about to punch him, but she didn't. She would have done it if she felt better though.

They heard Lily saying that he was going to the Guild, and Gajeel asked if he had eaten something, but Lily had already closed the door.

–Does he mind that Juvia is here? –She asked, looking at the cup rather than at Gajeel,worried that Lily would not eat or want to be home while Juvia was there.

–No, he didn't mind before and he doesn't know. But he's been spending a lot of time at the Guild lately, apparently reading books that Levy gives him. He says there's still a lot he wants to learn about this world.

–Do you think he misses his world?

–Sometimes he does, but he doesn't say it.

They finished their breakfast in silence, and Juvia started to cough again, Gajeel noticed she was also shivering.

He put his hand in her forehead, and her skin was burning.

–You should lay down and try to sleep some more.

–But Juvia is not tired. –She coughed again, but let him help her.

Juvia slept for about an hour or two, but she would turn in her sleep and keep mumbling things, her fever was so high that Gajeel thought she was probably having more nightmares because of it. And there he was, sitting beside her, helpless, cursing himself, cursing everything.

When she woke up, her eyes had that look of someone with a delirious fever, and she kept talking about not wanting to go back to the train. She did not listen to him, and Gajeel could smell the fear in her, so he took her to the bathroom, and filled the tub with cold water, hoping that she would not literally melt into it.

After a while, her temperature was a little bit more normal, and she asked what had happened, apparently not remembering clearly how she had ended up in the bathroom.

–Your fever was ridiculous, and you seemed to be having some sort of flashback, so I thought cold water would help.

Juvia didn't reply. She felt nauseous for a moment, but it passed. She was still light-headed though. Gajeel took her to the bedroom, and put a cold towel on her forehead.

–Juvia was attacked on her way back from the mission.

He was taken aback by the sudden comment. He wasn't sure if he should ask, or let her talk, and he decided for the latter.

–It was such a dumb mission. Juvia got the last train back to Magnolia, and it was pretty empty, except for a few other people. Juvia was sitting alone, and then there was a person in front of Juvia, and... –Her eyes widened with another memory, and her breath was starting to get more elaborated. He took her hands in his and made her look at him, as if trying to bring her back to reality. She just cried, and hugged him with trembling arms, and he sat in the bed with her and let her cry. He swore to himself that he would find whoever had done this, and kill them.

_Hey guys! Updates are getting slower and slower here! But I'll try to do it faster. I think I'm going to write about three chapters more for this one, and then I have a couple of ideas for future fanfics. Some ideas are more "friendly" than others, but we can get to that later. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, reviews are much appreciated! See you soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks had passed, and Juvia was still staying at Gajeel's house. She had recovered for the most part, and although there wasn't a real reason for her to stay there any longer, all of them were getting used to it.

Juvia had also said more about what had happened to her. She had told Gajeel that one of the guys from Raven Tail, what was his name again? Obra, she thought, had attacked her on her way back from the mission.

When she got down from the train, there was a strange person, their face was covered, and Juvia thought it was unusual for someone to be there so late at night, given that Juvia's train was the last one to arrive until next morning. He didn't even wait for her to leave the station, he seemed to be sure that there was no one else around, and casted his cancelling magic spell right there, that spell he had used with Lucy during her battle against Flare, and he was about to attack her again, but when he heard footsteps, he whispered something to Juvia's ear and left. Juvia told Gajeel that she didn't remember what the guy had said.

A lady who worked at the station found her on the floor, cold and unable to move. She tried to make her stay conscious. The lady asked if Juvia had family or someone she could call, and Juvia said she could walk by herself, but when she tried to do it, she couldn't even stand on her feet. The lady insisted on taking her home, and Juvia told her where she lived, but asked her to not say anything about what had happened, she didn't want to cause trouble.

Gajeel had promised to listen calmly, but he couldn't help being angry and scared, because why hadn't she called him? Why hadn't she asked to go to his house if it was closer? She was right when she said that he would have blown the whole station trying to find the guy from Raven Tail, but still, she should have told the people at the station to look for him or take her to his house.

Juvia said she had made it to the dorms unnoticed, and stayed there until Gajeel had found her. She had tried to leave the bed two or three times, but hadn't been able to do it. Juvia had thought of asking for help, but she figured that since she didn't have magic and probably wouldn't get it back, she had no other reason to live, as she didn't know what else could she do if she wasn't a mage, and she didn't want to be a burden. This had been really hard to say, and she was staring at the floor, tears forming in her eyes.

He wanted to be mad at her, he kind of was, but he wanted to be more, he wanted to yell at her and tell her to never leave him. But he couldn't. He understood. He understood that she had always seen herself as a burden to the rest, as the one who ruined the day, as the one who no one wanted around, and if they did want her around, it was usually because of her extraordinary powers. He remembered the first time she had saved him, many years ago, and he was stubborn and didn't want her around, like everyone else. But then a while had passed, he had apologized, and they had started to train together, along with Totomaru. That was when they became friends, and Gajeel then understood many things about her, and he had even opened up to her about many things he would never talk about again with anyone else. But even then, she had always felt a bit left out, she had always seen herself as little more than a burden. He knew it was not her fault, and some scars can never heal completely.

–You idiot. –He said through gritted teeth, and pulled her into a hug.

–Juvia is sorry! –She sobbed, and buried her face in his shirt.

–You're an idiot. –He bit his own lower lip to avoid crying. He might seem heartless to the others, but Juvia was his only friend, and the one who knew him best. She was the only one who had seen him cry before, the only one he had opened up to. The thought of losing her was just too much.

After a while, they both started to calm down, and Juvia's stomach growled, which was a good sign though, she was still a bit thin, but she had recovered for the most part, and her magic was also mostly completely back.

–Juvia thinks we should go out and get some food. –She was petting his hair now, which she knew it was something that helped him when he was like this.

–Are you sure you can walk? Wouldn't you rather stay? I can go get something and be back really quick–Gajeel was still concerned, even though she was mostly fine by now, he couldn't help it.

–Of course Juvia is sure! Juvia can walk on her own already! Should we wake Lily up? –The Exceed had been sleeping for a couple of hours now after coming back from a mission.

–No, I think we should let him sleep. If you get tired, tell me and I'll carry you.

–Juvia will be fine, don't worry.

They headed out to the city, and even if it was getting darker, they supposed they would be able to get food somewhere, since some parts of the city never slept.

Juvia had lied to Gajeel when she'd said she didn't remember what Obra had said before leaving that night. But she thought she shouldn't tell him such thing, he already felt bad for not being able to help her, how could she tell him that she had been attacked because of him? She figured she would have to tell him sooner or later, and probably the sooner she did it, the more prepared they could be in case anything happened, but even though there was no easy way to say it, she thought she would wait a bit more.

They found a small store still open despite it being so late, and they got food and other goods for a few days, they liked doing that instead of buying stuff for the day only, just in case. They got kiwis for Lily too, Juvia would always get him kiwis whenever she could. They made their way back to the house, which they were slowly starting to call "the" house, instead of "Gajeel's" house. Gajeel was trying to walk slowly, since it was the first time Juvia went outside since she was there. She told him countless times that he didn't need to slow down for her, that she was perfectly fine and she could walk normally. He believed her, he just didn't want to rush. Besides, he could feel something was off with her.

–Lily? Are you awake? –Juvia called when they opened the door.

–Hmm... –Came the response from Lily's room.

–We got you kiwi!

–What time is it? –Asked Lily coming out of his room, still half asleep, but the promise of kiwi had made him leave the bed.

–It's time for dinner!

–Hmm, thanks.

Lily liked having Juvia with them. When he first arrived to Earthland, he'd noticed she was always trying to make everyone around her happy, and at first he thought it was strange, but she just never wanted anyone to be as sad as she had been, and Lily understood. She took care of Gajeel, and Gajeel took care of her. Juvia had liked Lily as well, she would sometimes ask about his world, and she would notice when he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Sometimes he got a bit nostalgic, and wished he would be able to see how everyone was doing. He wasn't unhappy here, he actually had come to really like it and it now felt like his home, he liked having Gajeel as his companion, but one can't simply erase the memories of what used to be. Juvia said it was normal, and it wasn't a bad thing, she said it was important to remember where you come from, because it's part of what's made you who you are now. He thought she was speaking about herself as well.

They ate mostly in silence, it was getting late and they were tired. Lily took a kiwi and said goodnight, going back to his room, since it wasn't his turn to wash the dishes.

Juvia was trying to test her magic by washing the dishes, but she soon found out that she was still too weak to use much, and even the most simple tasks required a huge effort. Gajeel helped her to get to the room, and asked her if she'd rather live there "officially", since she was practically doing it already, but was still paying rent at Fairy Hills. She asked where would she sleep, because even if she'd been sleeping with him for the past few weeks, she had her own stuff and she would need a place to put it in. He said she could use the room in front of his, he wasn't sure how big it was, but he was sure it was pretty much like his own. It was a storage room now, but there was a small room at the back of the kitchen that they could use as storage room. She'd gotten really excited, and she'd started to ramble about the colour she would paint the walls (a light shade of blue, of course), and which way should she put her bed. She'd fallen asleep that night mumbling about getting new curtains, and that she needed to know how big the window was, and they should get a small "Welcome" carpet for the front door. Gajeel fell asleep thinking that a small "Welcome" carpet sounded about right.

_Hey guys! I'm sorry that this took so long! Stuff has been very stuffy lately. I wasn't sure if I should give this story a small sad plot twist or not, I think I'm going to keep this one cute and make something brutally sad for another fanfic.. Thank you all so very much for the replies, and whatever suggestions you have, or really anything else you want to talk about, I'll love to read it!_


	7. Not really a chapter

Hi guys, sorry it's been a while, this is not really an update chapter, it's more to say that this particular story is over, because my inspiration for it is over too. I talk more about this in my profile, so please go there if you're interested. So yeah, I enjoyed writing this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it too, and I'll write more! I'll start a new job tomorrow, I hope I do well at it, and I've also started a treatment for my depression, so my life is going to get better! And this will give me new inspiration to write, and to draw. I have links for my other sites in my profile as well, okay, take care guys, I love you all and thank you so much for all your feedback!


End file.
